The Wish That Came True
by tanooklezz-xx
Summary: Christmas is almost here but the lack of snow has left Dawn down in the dumps and an encounter with the purple-headed jerk just makes matters worse. Does Dawn get her Christmas wish fulfilled? Read on to find out! *Sorry for the lateness* R&R!


Wow I haven't written anything in a loooong time! I've been really really lazy last year, well I still am but I'm going to work on it this year and try to finish my stories no matter how bad I think they are going to turn out.

Anyway I decided to try writing something new and something I am currently obsessed over which is ikarishipping! Idk how I started liking that shipping since I haven't even watched pokemon in years, but I am a huge pokeshipping fan and most stories here include poke, contest, ikari stories and since I already like contestshipping I decided to try reading some solo ikarishipping stories and I just absolutely loved it!

Sorry if Paul is OOC since I just kinda based him from the fanfictions that I've read and I'm kinda bad at writing bad guys so they tend to be a bit nicer than they should be.

**Disclaimer (finally!): I do not own Pokemon and the characters and also Disney. The plot is the only thing I own, and it's not very original at that (sadly).**

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Dawn sat with her head rested on her arms by the window sill, staring gloomily outside the dark, sleeping city. It was an hour before midnight, yet Dawn is still wide awake, with a sense of disappointment radiating from her body. Christmas Eve had come and almost gone and not a single sight of a snow cloud has been seen; confusing the citizens of Sinnoh, especially the people of Snowpoint City, which is one of the coldest places in Sinnoh. It wasn't as if the weather is too warm for snow. In fact the temperature is still as cold as ever, but the absence of the white icy substance made it seem otherwise. Dawn was obviously unhappy with this predicament but her traveling partners, Ash and Brock, didn't seem to mind as they have pointed out that the snow would have slowed down their journey to Snowpoint City.

Another sigh escaped her lips. '_I can't believe Christmas this year is going to be snow free' _Dawn thought sadly.

Dawn has always looked forward to Christmas. It was her favorite holiday, mainly because she loved receiving presents from her friends and family (and of course picking presents out for them) and the snow. She loved snow and it was always present every time Christmas came around and without it, her usual cheery and Christmas-y mood is also missing.

Soft footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs which belonged to a certain purple haired trainer. Dawn turned around, her long blue hair fell down her back and turned her equally blue eyes to the source of the sound.

"Paul?"

The purple haired teen, as we can assume is named Paul, turned his head and bore his unusually dark eyes on our currently gloomy bluenette.

"Hey it is you! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

Paul did not respond at once but instead stared and frowned, as if deep in thought. After a few moments he responded, "Who are you?"

He watched in amusement as to how those simple words changed Dawn's expression. But in all seriousness, Paul did know her name but he'd rather see her freak out about his "poor" memory than any other.

"WHAT?!" Dawn shrieked "How can you not know what my name is?! We've met plenty of times before! Why I oughtta--"

Before Dawn could finish her threat, Paul had quickly made his way towards her and covered her mouth to make her stop talking. He looked around the room and listened for any stirrings or grumblings from any of the trainers that were in the Pokémon Center.

"Will you shut up? Troublesome girl, there are other people here besides you who are trying to rest." Paul growled.

"My name is not 'Troublesome girl'! It's Dawn, for your information." Dawn replied defensively.

"Whatever, Noisy girl." Paul walked away and left Dawn seething in anger. She shook her head to try and get rid of the murderous thoughts that were going through her head and decided to keep staring out the window. She looked at her pokétch to check the time and saw that it said 11:10. Dawn wasn't much of a believer of the 11:11 wishes thing but she decided she might as well try it out. She waited for a minute and silently wished:

'_I wish that it will snow on Christmas day'_

She even closed her eyes for a full minute for added effect. Opening them again when she heard the sound of foot steps that sounded similar to Paul's earlier. Completely forgetting about the sounds, Dawn made a frustrated sound and glared at the window.

Paul had heard her and curiously slid his gaze to her and watched her silently. He had come downstairs for a cup of hot chocolate since he was having trouble sleeping and his brother (no matter how annoying he was) always made him a cup of hot chocolate every Christmas Eve. Nobody knew about his sudden dose of homesickness or the fact that he was a traditional kind of guy (well, maybe besides Reggie) and he'd like to keep it that way.

He didn't know what it was but he suddenly had the random urge to make 'Troublesome' some hot chocolate, noticing that she wasn't her usual annoying cheery self. Paul debated silently in his head and sighed in defeat. Christmas only comes once in a year and he might as well do something nice before the year ends. He quickly made his way back to the pokémon center's kitchen* and made some more of what he was drinking. Silently, he made his way to where Dawn was sitting and was just about to tap her on the shoulder when she suddenly burst out,

"Why doesn't it feel like Christmas?

Extremely startled by her sudden outburst, Paul almost dropped his 'peace offering' on the troublesome girl's head.

"What?" Paul asked.

Dawn, who was unaware of his presence and was just thinking aloud, jumped and snapped her head to Paul's direction that he wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten whiplash.

"What the…Paul? What are you doing here? Are you here to make fun of me again?" She added the last part bitterly, "Cause I'm seriously not in the mood for you and your stupid jerkiness."

Paul raised his eyebrows and said, "Jerkiness? I was just about to give you some hot chocolate as a peace offering but if you don't want it…"

Having sat by the window for almost an hour, Dawn was actually freezing her butt off but had been too lazy to get up to warm herself up with a blanket. She quickly grabbed the cup from Paul's hand and took a quick sip and mumbled a simple "thanks".

Paul smirked and rolled his eyes. He would usually walk away, go back to his room, and then act like nothing happened but there was something in the atmosphere that was making him stay. He prayed that he wasn't going soft or that would waste all the training he's done and he definitely didn't want that.

"Paul…why are you being nice to me?" Dawn tentatively asked.

"Would you rather I wasn't?" Paul asked annoyed. Here he was being completely "vulnerable" and his motives are being questioned. And people wonder why he's usually cold and heartless.

"No, it's just very unlike you." Dawn stated, unaware of his glare boring on her face, "It's…nice though. Thanks."

Paul grunted and decided to look out the window just like Dawn had been doing.

"So…why do you think?" She asked.

"Why do I think what?"

"Why do you think that it doesn't feel like Christmas."

"I don't know about you Annoying girl but to me it feels normal. Christmas is just like any other day and you people just like to make a big deal out of it."

"What?!" Paul glared at her, obviously hinting her to either shut up or to keep it down.

"What?!" Dawn repeated quietly. Paul rolled his eyes. "How can you not think Christmas is special?!"

"Give me 3 reasons why it should be special."

"Well…" Dawn thoughtfully started, "You spend time with your friends and family!"

"As you can plainly see I travel a lot and I don't need friends Silly girl." Dawn frowned. She forgot that this was Paul and that wasn't a very appealing reason to him whatsoever.

"How about presents?"

"I'm not that superficial."

Dawn growled and started thinking furiously. She was not losing this argument to _Paul_.

"Snow!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Paul smirked and replied, "We live in Sinnoh, where it practically snows half the year. Granted it's not snowing right now, but it will anyway so it's not special either."

"Ugh do you always have to be such a party pooper?" Dawn grumbled. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly. He's been called plenty of names before but didn't recall ever being called a 'party pooper'.

"What's with you and snow anyway? It snows all the time. Shouldn't you get sick of it?" Paul asked, but being him it sounded more like an accusation.

"Well, it always snows during Christmas time and to me having no snow makes it feel…not-Christmas like." Dawn finished lamely.

Paul snorted at her ridiculousness. She was such a child.

"Hey don't laugh at me! I confess my secret sufferings to you and all you can do is snort at it? Ugh, I've been so desperate for snow to come I even did one of those stupid 11:11 wishes!"

"Stupid girl, you call that 'suffering'? You're a lot more sheltered than I thought. Making wishes? You're not in a Disney movie Troublesome. Wishes don't come true."

And with that, Paul stood up and started to walk away.

"That's not true! Wishes can come true if the wisher believes in it and really wants it to happen." Dawn replied to his retreating back.

"That's what fools say. I can wish to be a billionaire right now and mean it and believe in it but I doubt that would happen." (*Pokemon trainers don't earn a lot of money) Paul called over to his shoulder.

"Yeah well that's probably cause the wish granters hate you cause you're a jerk!" Dawn yelled at him.

Paul rolled his eyes (yet again) and shook his head at her silliness. He stepped up the stairs and made his way to his room, scolding himself for wasting precious sleeping time so he'll be able to wake up early and train his pitiful pokemon.

Dawn growled angrily and after a couple of minutes decided to head off to bed. She took the cup that she had been drinking from and put it away. Making her way to their room, Dawn took one last look out the window and repeated her wish in her mind. For once she wanted to prove Paul wrong and as she laid her head on her pillow, she prayed to Arceus, Mew, Articuno and every other pokemon to help make her wish come true.

-LINE BREAK-

Dawn, Ash and Brock were all standing by the Pokemon Center's front desk to check out of their room. They were all wearing coats, gloves, the works and they were all ready to leave and head out to Dawn's mom's cabin located somewhere in Snowpoint. Outside the Pokemon Center was a field of white. Everywhere you looked the whole landscape was covered in snow, having Snowpoint live up to it's name.

Dawn was delighted when she woke up and had a long squealing fest which caused Ash and Brock to wake up, startled by the noise. After reassuring them that everything was fine, the three agreed on venturing off early to make it in time for Johanna's (Dawn's mom) dinner party.

After successfully checking out, Dawn and co. made their way to the doors of the Pokemon center. Before they left Dawn caught a glimpse of a certain purple-haired boy looking at the view in disbelief. They both made eye contact, Dawn with a look of triumph on her face smirked at him then blissfully walked away to the snow and catch up to her friends, leaving a perplexed Paul to wonder since when did their roles got reversed but shook his head and let the Troublesome girl have her win. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

*I'm not sure if Pokemon centers have kitchens so yeahh xD

I know this story is super late but I just wanted to post a story just before the holidays ended and here it is! It's not very good since I only read through it once so sorry for the failed grammar and everything

It's kinda based on personal experience because it did not snow at all during winter break (and it usually does since I live in Canada) and it made it feel so un-Christmasy. I actually hate snow but it always add the mood during Christmas time so yeah.

Anyway I hope you people liked it and if you did please Review! And if you didn't, well just review and tell me why you didn't! lol

Wish everybody luck on their first day back! Adios ;D


End file.
